


Dinner Guest

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Sirius and Remus have dinner guests with surprising results





	Dinner Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He didn’t think he’d seen anything so fucking hot in his life, and he was over forty so that was a long life to consider. He wasn’t quite sure how dinner had turned into _this_ , but he sure as fuck wasn’t going to complain. To think, he’d originally argued with Remus when his lover first suggested inviting Hermione and her boy to dinner. He didn’t mind Hermione at all. In fact, he’d had many a naughty thought about the pretty little witch since he’d been brought back from Veil. It was her taste in men that left him displeased.

 

Remus had ignored his objections, claiming that Malfoy was a good bloke and loved Hermione so they should be supportive. After a surprisingly entertaining evening and far too much wine, he’d been shocked off his arse when his annoying cousin announced that they were there under false pretenses, going on to tell them that sweet little Hermione had a wicked fantasy involving him and Remus. There had been no protesting from them when it was suggested that they indulge her fantasy. Clothes had quickly been removed and now he was sitting on the sofa while Hermione was kneeling before him, her hot mouth sucking his cock so well he was having to keep from coming like some foolish schoolboy.

 

Her boy was behind her, fucking her slowly, deliberating taking his time and teasing her, a smirk on his full lips as his fingers played with her dripping cunt. If that wasn’t arousing enough, Remus was burying his cock in Malfoy’s tight arse, whispering the dirtiest things in between his usual mantra of growls and moans. The blond seemed to like being buggered while he was fucking his girl, his pale skin flushed and his nipples hard. Separately, the three of them were gorgeous. Together, they were fucking breathtaking.

 

As Hermione licked his cock, her eyes looking at him from beneath her long brown lashes, her hand stroking his balls and playing with his arse, Sirius winked at her. She was pushing back against Malfoy eagerly, completely ruining his image of her as an innocent schoolgirl by showing him she was a wanton, confident, desirable young woman who wasn’t at all afraid of her sexuality.

 

That confidence, the slight smirk on her lips and gleam of knowledge in her eyes, it was enough to send him over the edge. Falling back against the sofa, his hand ran through his long black hair as she swallowed his release, his gray eyes watching the three of them moving together. Grinning as he enjoyed the show, he decided to tell Remus they could invite them over for dinner as often as he wanted.

 

The End


End file.
